Princess Kidnapping Time with Ice King 1
by thegroanofwind
Summary: After the Something Cool story arc, The Ice King decides to get his kidnapping help elsewhere.


**Princess Kidnapping time with Ice King...**

**... & Lemongrab! **

"Aww boy, Finn & Jake didn't even get me a princess" Ice King thought to himself. "I might need an other bud to help me get one" He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was flying to.

Until he heard he heard an agonizing scream coming from below "HHHNNNGG!" "Of course, who better to help me get a princess than someone, or something, created by a princess. And not just any princess, she's the princess of princesses!"Ice King thought.  
>"Buuubleguuum." He said out loud with a dreamy voice.<p>

Enamoured by the thought of Princess Bubblegum he decided to ask the Earl of Lemongrab for help.  
>The Earl, who's pacing up and down impatiently in front of his castle, notices the Ice King when he begins to descend in front of him.<p>

"NOOOO!" Lemongrab shouts at Ice King, "GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! TOO MANY TROUBLES ALREADY!"  
>"Chill out Lemonman." Responds Ice King and shoots an ice beam at the freaking out Earl, making his body a big ice cube, except for his head.<br>Lemongrab wants to respond with another shriek, but before he can do so Ice King starts to explain.  
>"Listen Lemon, I don't like you either but I need your help, are you gonna listen or do I need to freeze your mouth too?"<br>"NO, UNACCEPTABLE!" He shouts "YOU DARE TO FREEZE MY LEMONLIMBS! TEN MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!" He starts to gnaw at the ice covering his body with his big sharp teeth.  
>"Whatever man, just listen!" Ice King said and he shoots an ice beam at Lemongrab's mouth.<br>"You know I like princesses, and if you help me with this, I might do something back for you."

Lemongrab seems to be calmed down a little, so Ice King thaws his mouth.  
>"Make me an offer Old King"<br>"Actually, it's Ice King, heh"  
>"NO! OLD KING!"<br>"Eh, alright then," says Ice King uncomfortably, "well, if you help me, I help you. But first you need to do something for me."  
>"That seems... acceptable." Says Lemongrab.<br>"Alright then, I unfreeze you now but you hafta keep calm. I can't keep up with your craziness man!"  
>"CRAZY?! MMMLLUUUGHH! NOT CRAZY!" Lemongrab starts his rant again.<br>"This is what I mean dude, stay calm and I unfreeze you."  
>"YES! Unfreeze my lemonlimbs! And I help you Old King."<br>Having no other choice, Ice King thaws the rest of his body.

"YESSS, my lemonlimbs are free again." Lemongrab stretches his arms.  
>"Now for our deal" Ice King begins, "I take you to the Princess Meeting Place and you help me get one."<br>"Yes" says Lemongrab and he disappears in his castle.  
>"Where are you going?" Ice King asks, but he doesn't get a response.<br>After a couple of minutes the Earl of Lemongrab is outside again, riding his Lemon Camel.  
>"WE ARRRRE READY!" He shouts, holding his sword firmly, striking a pose.<br>"Well then, let's go!" Ice King starts to get hyper by the thought of finally getting a princess of his own.  
>"You fly Old King! I ride! NO ROOM FOR TWO!"<br>"Sure thing Lemonking" Ice King starts to feel less bothered by Lemongrab's shrieks and name calling.  
>"NO! I AM EARL OF LEMONGRAB!"<br>"Alright alright alright, let's go now!"  
>And they both move on towards the Princess Meeting Place. The Earl of Lemongrab riding his Lemon Camel and the Ice King flapping his beard and flying around them.<p>

After a tiresome trip -for the Ice King- to the Princess Meeting Place the pair hides behind a bush.  
>The Princess Meeting Place is crowded with all sorts of princesses; Hot Dog Princess, Slime Princess, Frog Princess, Robot Princess, Breakfast Princess, Toast Princess, and more royal ladies who are all dancing, chatting -or gossiping in some cases-, and playing games.<p>

The Ice King fills with enjoyment as he looks at the princesses through a pair of Icemade binoculars. "Too bad Princess Bubblegum isn't here!" He says. "Better look for someone else then." But he doesn't get a response from Lemongrab.  
>"Hey lemonman, whadda ya think? Which princess is perfect for me?"<br>He hands his Icy binoculars to the Earl.  
>Lemongrab looks through the binoculars and stares. At one specific princess.<br>"SHE IS ACCEPTABLE!" He shouts.  
>"Which one?" Ice King asks, "and keep it down, the princess might hear us!"<br>"THERE! THAT ONE!" Lemongrab's being infatuated by his sighting.

His shouts caught the princesses' ears. And they all look in their direction. "Aw man, now look what you've done!" Says the Ice King upset.  
>The princesses are all looking scared as they see the Ice King and the Earl of Lemongrab.<br>The music stops and the girls panic when the pair walks towards them. Or rather; the Earl is dragging the Ice King with him to show which princess he finds acceptable.

The princesses scatter except for one who is having a strong conversation with a 'friend'.  
>"Whatever Melissa, Jerry doesn't even like you. He can't resist mah lumps! You know he's all over me."<br>Melissa is in tears and she tries to defend herself but Lumpy Space Princess turned her back towards her.  
>"Save it girl, I'm not listening to your lumpy lies! You're not even a princess so you better lump off"<p>

"I don't want that Lumpy Space Princess, so I hope Lemongrab doesn't mean her!" Ice King thought to himself. They've reached the middle of the Princess Meeting Place. All the princesses -except for one- are looking from the bushes at them.  
>Then the Earl of Lemongrab starts to talk again, still being infatuated.<p>

"THIS ONE IS NICE"  
>"But that's -"<br>"I LIKE!"  
>"Lemonman, you know that's n-" "SHE IS ACCEPTABLE!"<br>"Dude, it's a fruitbowl!" The Ice King shouts.  
>"LOOK AT THE LUSCIOUS CURVES ON HER" Lemongrab shouts while holding up a lemon.<br>"Of course..." Ice King's feeling down and fed up, because he thought they were getting HIM a princess.  
>"LIKE HER OR TEN YEARS DUNGEON!"<br>"How do you even know it's a her? I mean, it's a non living piece of fruit" Ice King asked.  
>"HHHNNNGGGG"<br>"Whatever man, I'm outta here!" Said Ice King, unable to withstand the Earl of Lemongrab anymore, and he flew away. "I better find someone else to help me get a princess"


End file.
